


Ficlet: Never Leave Me

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leoben is protecting God's angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Never Leave Me

Leoben pressed himself flush against Kara's body, still clad in green fatigues and smelling like cigars and ambrosia. His arms and body made a cage to keep her in.

"If you'll never leave me, I'll never leave you." He pushed a lock of hair off her face. "God sent me to watch over you." He’d built this room for her, secure and quiet, away from the others where she would be safe.

"Frak you. The gods tortured me enough for a whole frakking lifetime. You’re nothing to me. You never will be." He felt the flecks of spittle as she spoke. There was fire in her eyes, the light of the angel, just as it was foretold.

"You are safe here, Kara. I was made to love you." Leoben smiled and pressed his lips to hers, his grip tightening around her shoulders when she tried to move. He would convince her of his love, her destiny.

Her lips tasted as he imagined, bright and salty with the bitter edge of tobacco. He winced when her teeth found his tongue, drawing coppery blood into his mouth. It didn’t matter. In time, it would be different.

He leaned back and pressed his hands against the sides of her head, finding her eyes with his, bright green flecks swimming in a sea of gold. 

"Don't be afraid, Kara. I promise I will never leave you." He helped her nod and he smiled. She understood. In time, she would do it on her own. It was foretold.


End file.
